


an anarchist in a president’s prison.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchy, Techno really said see ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Technoblade wants to fight; WilburSoot says no.  Technoblade leaves.*DreamSMP: Pogtopia v Manberg.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	an anarchist in a president’s prison.

“let me go fight. i’m bored. we accomplish _nothing_ by hiding here like traumatized prey, Wilbur,” Technoblade spits rather rudely, his monotone voice containing a rare amount of anger. his hands were clenched around a fishing rod in front of him, a fish limp on its hook. Technoblade stood on the bankside of the river that was outside of their base’s entrance, hoping to catch food before the sun went down. instead, he was interrupted by the arrival of the self-proclaimed leader of this exile base. 

WilburSoot didn’t waver under the younger man’s words. his hands were on his hips as his wool coat hung loosely around his figure. WilburSoot’s beanie had leaves on it. “no, Techno. we can’t rush in there like maniacs, we have to bide our time, not waste it.”

“there’s _no_ point whatsoever of biding if our time is running out,” Technoblade seethes, furrowing his thick eyebrows. 

WilburSoot blinks slowly towards him, his face emotionless. he waves a hand in front of him, dismissive. “don’t do this to me, Techno, you’re useless. i’m not changing my mind. come inside and farm your potatoes or whatever you do.. it’s getting late and we don’t want manbergian scouts finding us.” WilburSoot dips his head in momentary farewell, turning on his heel before striding towards the entrance of pogtopia. 

TommyInnit dips down the stairwell, whistling nonchalantly as if he didn’t eavesdrop. WilburSoot follows soon after him, plans on how to smuggle Nihachu out of manberg falling on deaf ears. 

Technoblade glares at the dirt that covers the entrance, a single torch burning weakly on a nearby tree. that was the only marker of their presence on this side of the river. on the other side, Technoblade glances to his left, he had his own secret base. 

with the rod and the fish returned to his inventory which hung from his back in a knapsack, Technoblade wades through the shallow river to sprint alongside the bank up. ignoring the ten-by-ten or so of cows, he runs until its dead end. then, he looks down at the water, at the dirt that covered his own base. 

Technoblade pulls out a normal chest from his inventory, plopping it down on the ground with a grunt. shoving random items into it that weren’t needed at the moment from his inventory, he looks up only to gaze in the direction of the rising moon—to the east. the Dream SMP was to the east of Technoblade from where he stood. 

he holds his breath before jumping into the lake, digging at the dirt easily with a shovel and sliding down his ladder. his gaze had hardened over; Technoblade worked best in an arena, where there was no time to bide and decide. he had to act. he was pent-up—useless, as WilburSoot said so casually—in pogtopia. a twitching finger on a loaded gun. the decision had to be made.

he pulls out his axe when reaching his poorly put-together base, flipping it around in his hands before studying the shimmering head. it had mending—a gift. Technoblade is due to return the favor. 

that night, TommyInnit wondered to himself why Technoblade’s username disappeared towards the east while Wilbursoot slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t think i’ll make this into a series  
> but Techno is honestly such a fun character to write for. 
> 
> for anyone who doesn’t know what prompted this, BadBoyHalo and Skeppy have both talked on one of Bad’s streams about creating a “chaos faction” to mess with both Manberg and Pogtopia. Technoblade was noted to perhaps join since he is a self-proclaimed anarchist and well, Pogtopia isn’t really anarchy.


End file.
